Shinya Takahashi
) Kyoto, Japan}} 'Shinya Takahashi '''is the General Manager of the Entertainment Planning & Development Division and Supervisor of the Business Development Division and Development Administration & Support Division. He was formerly one of the producers and a deputy general manager of Nintendo Software Development & Design Group. History Takahashi joined Nintendo in 1989, where he worked mainly on CG graphic design on various games starting with [[Yūyūki|''Yūyūki]]. During the Nintendo 64 era he was one of the main directors of ''Wave Race 64'' and eventually became one of the main coordinators of motion capture for the 3D models used through various games. When Satoru Iwata reestructured Nintendo's internal teams, Takahashi was appointed as producer of Nintendo SPD, where he would be involved in numerous games of the Touch Generations line such as ''Brain Age''. In around 2010, he was promoted to general producer and manager of SPD; he has been credited as General or Senior Producer in almost every game in which SPD was involved ever since. In 2014, with the restructuring of R&D, Shinya Takahashi was made the general manager of Development Administration & Support Division. In 2015, Takahashi was promoted again, now general manager of the EPD and supervisor of Business Development Division and the Development Administration & Support Division. Since then, he has been General Producer or Executive Producer on nearly every game produced by Nintendo. Games list * ''Yūyūki'' (1989) - CG Design * ''Stunt Race FX'' (1994) - Shape Designer * ''Kirby's Dream Course'' (1994) - Original Designer * ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' (1996) - CG Model Designer * ''Wave Race 64'' (1996) - Director * ''Special Tee Shot'' (1996) - Designer * ''1080° Snowboarding'' (1998) - Motion Capture * ''Pocket Monsters Stadium'' (1998) - Modeling Director * ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (1998) - MOCAP System Director * ''Pokémon Stadium'' (1999) - 3D CG Director * ''Mario Artist: Talent Studio'' (2000) - MOCAP Director * ''Pokémon Stadium 2'' (2000) - 3D CG Director * ''Luigi's Mansion'' (2001) - Ending Design * ''Wave Race: Blue Storm'' (2001) - Original Wave Race Project Lead * ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' (2002) - Progress Management * ''Soulcalibur II'' (2003) - Nintendo Staff * ''Mario Kart: Double Dash‼'' (2003) - Producer * ''1080° Avalanche'' (2003) - Motion Capture Support (Japanese Version) * ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures'' (2004) - Progress Management * ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' (2004) - Advisor * ''Super Mario 64 DS'' (2004) - Character Design & Supervision * ''Daigasso! Band Brothers'' (2004) - Producer * [[Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day!|''Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day!]] (2005) - Producer * [[Rakubiki Jiten DS|''Rakubiki Jiten DS]] (2005) - Producer * ''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix'' (2005) - Supervisor (Character) * ''Brain Age 2: More Training in Minutes a Day'' (2005) - Producer * ''English Training: Have Fun Improving Your Skills'' (2006) - Producer * ''Kanji Sonomama Rakubiki Jiten DS'' (2006) - Producer * Otona no Joshiki Ryoku Training DS (2006) - Producer * ''Practise English'' (2007) - Producer * ''Flash Focus: Vision Training in Minutes a Day'' (2007) - Producer * Minna no Joushiki Ryoku TV (2008) - Producer * ''Jam with the Band'' (2008) - Producer * ''Nintendo DSi Menu'' (2008) - Producer * ''Nintendo DSi Browser'' (2008) - Producer * ''Nintendo DSi Camera'' (2008) - Producer * ''Brain Age Express: Math'''' / Arts & Letters / Sudoku'' (2008) - Producer * Touch Solitare (2009) - Producer * ''Band Brothers DX Radio with Photo Stand'' (2009) - Producer * Mono Ya Okane no Shikumi DS (2009) - Producer * Dictionary 6-in-1 with Camera Function (2009) - Producer * ''Pinball Pulse: The Ancients Beckon'' (2009) - General Producer * ''Excitebike: World Rally'' (2009) - Producer * ''Photo Dojo'' (2009) - Senior Producer * ''Aura-Aura Climber'' (2010) - Supervisor * ''Ando Kensaku'' (2010) - Senior Producer * Art Academy (Retail Version) (2010) - General Producer * ''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' (2010) - General Producer * [[Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem!|''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem!]] (2010) - General Producer * [[Donkey Kong Country Returns|''Donkey Kong Country Returns]] (2010) - General Producer * ''Snowpack Park'' (2010) - General Producer * ''Mario Sports Mix'' (2010) - Senior Producer * ''Fluidity'' (2010) - General Manager * ''Pilotwings Resort'' (2011) - Producer * ''3D Classics'' Series (2011) - General Producer * ''Wii Play: Motion'' (2011) - General Producer * ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D'' (2011) - Senior Producer * ''Mystery Case Files: The Malgrave Incident'' (2011) - Producer * ''Rhythm Heaven Fever'' (2011) - General Producer * ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Anniversary Edition'' (2011) - Senior Producer * ''Pushmo'' (2011) - Producer * ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (2011) - General Producer * ''Sakura Samurai: Art of the Sword'' (2011) - General Producer * ''Spirit Camera: The Cursed Memoir'' (2012) - General Producer * ''Kiki Trick'' (2012) - Producer * ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' (3DS) (2012) - General Producer * ''Dillon's Rolling Western'' (2012) - General Producer * ''Mario Party 9'' (2012) - General Producer * ''Kid Icarus: Uprising'' (2012) - Senior Producer * ''Fire Emblem: Awakening'' (2012) - General Producer * ''Mario Tennis Open'' (2012) - General Producer * ''Culdcept'' (3DS) (2012) - General Producer * ''Kirby's Dream Collection'' (2012) - General Producer * ''Brain Age: Concentration Training'' (2012) - General Producer * [[Art Academy: Lessons for Everyone!|''Art Academy: Lessons for Everyone!]] (2012) - General Producer * [[Freakyforms Deluxe: Your Creations, Alive!|''Freakyforms Deluxe: Your Creations, Alive!]] (2012) - General Producer * ''Tokyo Crash Mobs'' (2012) - General Producer * ''HarmoKnight'' (2012) - General Producer * ''Style Savvy: Trendsetters'' (2012) - General Producer * ''Crosswords Plus'' (2012) - Executive Producer * ''Crashmo'' (2012) - Producer * ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' (2012) - General Producer * ''SiNG Party'' (2012) - General Producer * ''Wii Street U powered by Google'' (2013) - General Producer * ''Lego City: Undercover'' (2013) - General Producer * ''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'' (2013) - General Producer * ''Game & Wario'' (2013) - General Producer * ''Nintendoji'' (2013) - General Producer * ''Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger'' (2013) - General Producer * ''Lego City Undercover: The Chase Begins'' (2013) - General Producer * ''Tomodachi Life'' (2013) - General Producer * ''Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move'' (2013) - General Producer * ''Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D'' (2013) - Producer * ''Mii Force'''' / Flower Town / Warrior's Way / Monster Manor'' (2013) - General Producer * ''Chibi-Robo! Photo Finder'' (2013) - General Producer * ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' (2013) - General Producer * ''The Wonderful 101'' (2013) - General Producer * ''Rayman Legends'' (Japanese Localization) (2013) - General Producer * ''Wii Party U'' (2013) - General Producer * ''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' (2013) - General Producer * ''Daigasso! Band Brothers P'' (2013) - General Producer * ''Mario Party: Island Tour'' (2013) - General Producer * ''Dr. Luigi'' (2013) - General Producer * ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (2014) - General Producer * ''Trine 2: Director's Cut'' (Japanese Localization) (2014) - General Producer * ''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze'' (2014) - General Producer * ''Pokémon Battle Trozei'' (2014) - General Producer * ''Yoshi's New Island'' (2014) - General Producer * ''Mario Golf: World Tour'' (2014) - General Producer * ''Pokémon Art Academy'' (2014) - General Producer * ''Pushmo World'' (2014) - General Producer * ''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' (2014) - General Producer * ''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe'' (2014) - General Producer * ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' (2014) - General Producer * ''Bayonetta'' (Wii U) / ''Bayonetta 2'' (2014) - General Producer * ''Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water'' (2014) - General Producer * ''Nintendo Badge Arcade'' (2014) - General Producer * [[BOXBOY!|''BOXBOY!]] (2015) - General Producer * [[Kirby and the Rainbow Curse|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse]] (2015) - General Producer * ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D'' (2015) - Senior Producer * ''Pokémon Shuffle'' (2015) - General Producer * ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars'' (2015) - General Producer * ''Mario Party 10'' (2015) - General Producer * [[Code Name: S.T.E.A.M.|''Code Name: S.T.E.A.M.]] (2015) - General Producer * [[Xenoblade Chronicles 3D|''Xenoblade Chronicles 3D]] (2015) - General Producer * ''Ultimate Angler'''' / Battleground Z'' (2015) - General Producer * The Swapper (Japanese Localization) (2015) - General Producer * ''Pokémon Rumble World'' (2015) - General Producer * ''Style Savvy: Fashion Forward'' (2015) - General Producer * ''Xenoblade Chronicles X'' (2015) - General Producer * ''Stretchmo'' (2015) - General Producer * ''Rhythm Heaven Megamix'' (2015) - General Producer * ''Fire Emblem Fates'' (2015) - General Producer * ''Yoshi's Woolly World'' (2015) - General Producer * ''Devil's Third'' (2015) - General Producer * Real Dasshutsu Game x Nintendo 3DS (2015) - General Producer * ''Picross 3D: Round 2'' (2015) - General Producer * ''Chibi-Robo! Zip Lash'' (2015) - General Producer * ''Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash'' (2015) - General Producer * ''Pokémon Picross'' (2015) - General Producer * ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' (2015) - General Producer * ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE'' (2015) - General Producer * [[BOXBOXBOY!|''BOXBOXBOY!]] (2016) - General Producer * [[Mini Mario & Friends: amiibo Challenge|''Mini Mario & Friends: amiibo Challenge]] (2016) - General Producer * ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' (2016) - General Producer * ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD'' (2016) - Senior Producer * ''Disney Art Academy'' (2016) - General Producer * ''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (2016) - General Producer * ''Culdcept Revolt'' (2016) - General Producer * ''Metroid Prime: Federation Force'' (2016) - General Producer * ''Slot Car Rivals'''' / Market Crashers / Ninja Launcher / Feed Mii / Mii Trek'' (2016) - General Producer * ''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' (2016) - General Producer * ''Mario Party: Star Rush'' (2016) - General Producer * ''Pokémon Sun and Moon'' (2016) - General Producer * ''Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS'' (2016) - General Producer * ''Miitopia'' (2016) - General Producer * ''Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World'' (2017) - General Producer * [[Bye-Bye! BOXBOY!|''Bye-Bye! BOXBOY!]] (2017) - General Producer * [[Fire Emblem Heroes|''Fire Emblem Heroes]] (2017) - Executive Producer * ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'' (2017) - General Producer * [[Snipperclips - Cut it out, together!|''Snipperclips - Cut it out, together!]] (2017) - General Producer * [[Mario Sports Superstars|''Mario Sports Superstars]] (2017) - General Producer * ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' (2017) - General Producer * ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' (2017) - Executive Producer * ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' (2017) - General Producer * ''ARMS'' (2017) - General Producer * ''Ever Oasis'' (2017) - General Producer * ''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' (2017) - General Producer * ''Hey! Pikmin'' (2017) - General Producer * ''Splatoon 2'' (2017) - General Producer * ''Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle'' (2017) - General Producer * ''Metroid: Samus Returns'' (2017) - General Producer * ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' (2017) - General Producer * ''Super Mario Odyssey'' (2017) - General Producer * ''Style Savvy: Styling Star'' (2017) - Executive Producer * ''Kirby Battle Royale'' (2017) - General Producer * ''Mario Party: The Top 100'' (2017) - General Producer * ''Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon'' (2017) - General Producer * ''Xenoblade Chronicles 2'' (2017) - Executive Producer * ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Expansion Pass'' (2017) - General Producer * ''Bayonetta'' (Switch) (2018) - General Producer * ''Bayonetta 2'' (Switch) (2018) - Executive Producer * ''Kirby Star Allies'' (2018) - General Producer * ''Detective Pikachu'' (2018) - Executive Producer * ''Dillon's Dead-Heat Breakers'' (2018) - General Producer * ''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze'' (Switch) (2018) - General Producer * ''Pokémon Quest'' (2018) - General Producer * ''Sushi Striker: The Way of Sushido'' (2018) - General Producer * ''Mario Tennis Aces'' (2018) - General Producer * ''WarioWare Gold'' (2018) - General Producer * ''Super Mario Party'' (2018) - General Producer * ''Luigi's Mansion'' (3DS) (2018) - General Producer * ''Starlink: Battle for Atlas'' (2018) - General Producer * [[Pokémon Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!|''Pokémon Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!]] (2018) - General Producer * [[Super Smash Bros. Ultimate|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate]] (2018) - General Producer * ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser’s Inside Story + Bowser Jr.’s Journey'' (2018) - General Producer * New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe (2019) - General Producer * ''Tetris 99'' (2019) - General Producer * ''Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn'' (2019) - General Producer * ''Yoshi's Crafted World'' (2019) - General Producer * [[BOXBOY! + BOXGIRL!|''BOXBOY! + BOXGIRL!]] (2019) - General Producer * [[Super Mario Maker 2|''Super Mario Maker 2]] (2019) - General Producer * ''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' (2019) - General Producer * ''Astral Chain'' (2019) - General Producer * ''Super Kirby Clash'' (2019) - General Producer * ''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' (Switch) (2019) - General Producer * ''Ring Fit Adventure'' (2019) - General Producer * ''Luigi's Mansion 3'' (2019) - General Producer * ''The Stretchers'' (2019) - General Producer * ''Pokémon Sword and Shield'' (2019) - General Producer * ''Dr. Kawashima's Brain Training for Nintendo Switch'' (2019) Special Thanks * [[Super Smash Bros.|''Super Smash Bros.]] (1999) (Motion Capture SE & OP) * [[Paper Mario|''Paper Mario]] (2000) * ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (2001) (Original Game Staff) * ''Super Mario Sunshine'' (2002) * ''Pokémon Box: Ruby & Sapphire'' (2003) * ''1080° Avalanche'' (2003) (International Version) * ''The Legend of Zelda: Navi Trackers'' (2004) * ''Super Mario Strikers'' (2005) * ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' (2006) * ''Super Mario Galaxy'' (2007) * ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) * ''Skylanders: Superchargers'' (2015) Interviews Iwata Asks * Nintendo DSi Browser * Brain Age Express * Wii Play: Motion * Brain Age: Concentration Training * Wii Street U Time (2017) Category:Nintendo people Category:Producers